Walkers, rollators, and other mobility-assisting devices are commonly used by the elderly and by others with limited physical mobility. It is known to provide various accessories for such mobility-assisting devices. For instance, the prior art has provided accessories such as seats and cup holders.
Now, a dual-receptacle carrier has been devised, the carrier being attachable to a mobility-assisting device such as a walker or rollator and being equipped to retain either a beverage or a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone. Generally, the carrier comprises a body having a base, an extension, and first and second opposing retention arms or arm portions that cooperate with the base to form a beverage receptacle. The arm portions are each provided with an arm portion recess and the base portion is provided with a base recess, these recesses cooperating to form a receptacle for an electronics device. The body is generally pivotable relative to a mounting bracket to enable the user to adjust the operating angle of the device. Desirably, the device is equipped with a quick-release mechanism to allow the user to adjust the position of the device along a tube structure of a walker or rollator.